mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Raglan
History: Using the much more advanced technologies that they acquired since the Golden Boy Incident, the Order created a much more powerful soldier than Leo. However, this soldier was not grown inside of a magic cell, but instead inside of a noble woman. In order to hide the soldier's own origins from him, they made him out to be like a normal human. He was birthed from a mother and given a father figure to look after him. The mother cared for him and nurtured him, giving him her surname, Raglan. The boy was named Markus by his father figure and grew up with the privileged life of a noble. He was trained as a young boy with a few different weapons. He did well with all forms of weaponry, including the recent firearms that were being created. Despite the flintlock's inaccuracy, Markus showed very deadly precision with them at medium ranges. He also showed promise with shortarms weapons, such as daggers and knives. His greatest success, much like his predecessor, was with a sword. Markus enrolled into the Magic Academy to study the arcane arts. He showed great ability with Lightning Magic, Holy Magic, and, Dark Magic. Markus even met a girl named Angelina in the school, whom he came to fancy. This made the Order officials nervous, as it was this same type of emotion that caused their previous prized weapon to defect. They rigged the next magical test to end in disaster for Angelina, ending in her becoming comatose in the hospital. This was not quite their plan, which was originally to kill her, but Markus had actually taken the brunt of accident by shielding her. However, she still took enough to put her into a coma. Markus visited her often, leaving her flowers and reading to her. He knew that there was little hope of her waking, but he held onto what little hope there was. Upon graduating from the Magic Academy, Markus received two rings of elemental resistance; one was of fire, the other was of shock. He then joined the Military School, where he got professional training from a swordsman. He learned advanced techniques and arts. After defeating his own trainer after years of hard training, he received a Holy Sword, enchanted with Holy Energy to be quite effective against Demonic Types. He also trained with stealth masters, who taught him to hide in the shadows and use his Dark Magic to conceal himself. He also was given substantial training with knives and daggers. Upon his graduation, Markus received boots of silence and a silver dagger, which was effective against Undead Types. The boots allowed him to make no sound while sneaking or even walking briskly. However, if he ran, he would be heard. Luckily, his training covered silent movement. He wouldn't be heard running until he was nearly on top of his enemy. Markus mostly fell out of the military, uninterested in fighting. He prefered to work as a cook at a rather nice restaurant in the capital. He was a very excellent chef and worked very hard and proudly on his food. However, the Order requested his services. Markus was unaware yet of what Mamono really were, because of the lie spread by the church that Mamono still attacked and devoured humans. However, during his first encounter, he saw that the only thing the Mamono desired was sex. This drove him out of the religion of the Order, but he still fought for Angelina. He didn't want to see her end up in such a depraved state, so he fought and killed mamono. The Order started to notice Markus' loyalty to Angelina and decided that they needed to "correct" it. They sent notice to the hospital to put Angelina down. Markus had no idea, having been on a mission. When he returned to find her room occupied by another, he quickly learned of her death. However, he was told that the hospital didn't have enough money to sustain her any longer, so he had no idea that the order came from the Order officials themselves. About a month later, his mother went missing. The Order had made her disappear forever, but Markus never knew of their involvement. Markus shut down emotionally after this. He became cold and distant. He very loosely served the Order only to the point that they desired. He let others do most of the dirty work. He also started letting Mamono get away, no longer feeling the need to protect Angelina now that she was gone. He only killed Mamono that attacked him. Even his cooking became bland, causing him to lose his job as a cook. He turned to the only thing he had left, his father, who was part of the force manipulating him from the beginning. He did as he directed, which was what the Order wanted. They finally had an obedient soldier. While on a scouting mission, Markus ended up fighting a Lizardman and knocking her out with minimal damage. An Elf named Elise showed up and confronted him in a non-violent manner, but he left. Shortly after, the Lizardman showed up again with Elise, the two having tracked him down. The Lizardman aggressively proposed to Markus, who rejected the stubborn Lizardman over and over until Elise mentioned that she wasn't corrupted, causing Markus to ignore the Lizardman all together. This caused the Lizardman to attack, but was quickly and easily knocked out with a headbutt. Markus and Elise shared some touching words, which made Markus rethink his life. He ran back to the Order though, but his thoughts often lingered on the Elf's words. Inevitably, he returned to the Elf, spying on her for months. This routine was broken, however, when the Demon Armies and the Order clashed in the forest, attracting Elise to the scene. She tried to stop the fight, but ended up unheard. Markus pulled Elise away from the battle, but they were followed by a mage shooting fireballs at them. Markus went to kill him, but Elise did so just before he got to him. This put Elise into shockk and Markus quickly brought her home and stayed there with her. Markus felt his desires for the Elf, but tried to hold them back, knowing that Elise barely knew him, even though he knew a lot about her after watching her for so long. However, Elise ended up pulling Markus into love-making. Markus was overwhelmed by how fast she moved things along, but was unable to resist her open arms. He let her direct him, not wanting to go too fast or hurt her. Afterwards, however, he ended up returning to the Order. He continued to serve them while having his secret life with Elise. Category:Characters